


I've Got Nothing to Do, and Neither do You

by pickelles9876



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Foursome - M/M/M/M, OT4, Other, Polyamory, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickelles9876/pseuds/pickelles9876
Summary: Kei just wants to get through university without any trouble. However, when a group project sees him paired with three other students who all have a unique relationship, Kei wonders what it would be like to actually open up to these three men, instead of locking himself away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	I've Got Nothing to Do, and Neither do You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting something on here since 2014. Honestly, this is the first thing I've written that hasn't been an academic paper in a long time and feedback is 100% appreciated. I'm setting the rating as teen for now but that is subject to change. Please enjoy!

Being late to his first class was not how Kei imagined his semester to start. Spending the day before moving all of his things back into his dorm had tired him out more than he had expected. At the end of the night, when he had finally collapsed into bed, he ended up sleeping for almost 10 hours straight. Of course, that meant that he slept through all of his alarms as well. So when he finally woke up and realized he had less than 15 minutes to get to his 9 AM class, it was safe to say he was more than a little annoyed. He had considered skipping his first class and staying in bed until his class at noon; however, in the end, the anxiety of missing something important won out, and he quickly got out of bed and started getting ready.

As he walked into the university’s science building, he glanced down at his phone. He was already six minutes late, and the hallways were mostly empty by this point. There were a few stragglers like him, but most people were long settled into their classes. Kei made his way towards the lecture hall where his Intro to Psych course was held. He’s glad he scoped out his class locations beforehand; he doesn’t know if he could handle being even later than he already was.

Kei pulled open the door to the classroom and walked in. It was one of the bigger lecture halls, with rows of four seats each, extending down both sides and longer rows taking up the middle of the room. The room itself was pretty full, and Kei looked around, having trouble finding a seat. The first day of classes was always the busiest, and he hoped that attendance would decrease as the semester went on. Kei finally found a spot on the end of a row on the lecture hall’s left side. It was next to a group of guys, two of which were whispering to each other while the third made a motion to quiet them. He grabbed a syllabus from the pile sitting next to the door and made his way towards the free seat, and sat down. Hopefully, they weren’t too distracting; he didn’t want to miss any more of the class than he already had. 

Luckily, the professor was still explaining the first page of the syllabus, so Kei was relieved to find out that he didn’t miss much. She continued to talk about the expectations for the class before moving on to discuss the assignments for the semester.

“This semester will be working a little different than usual.” the professor began. “The school has noticed the continued decrease in grades for courses that only offer midterms and finals. While I’ve decided to leave in the two midterms and the final, I’ve decreased their overall weight, and I’m adding in a group project. This will allow you to have an assignment that you can work on and review outside of class that will hopefully help you raise your mark if you find that you don’t test well.” 

Kei started to the front in disbelief. He was expecting the tests and would’ve even been fine with a paper or two, but a group project? He couldn’t bother himself with trying to work on an assignment with others. He worked best alone.

“Alright,” the professor continued, “this project will be done in groups of four and will span the entirety of the semester. You can pick your groups, and if anyone has any trouble finding a group to work with or you need more members, you can email me, and we can figure something out. I’ll give you a few minutes to get sorted out.”

Kei sighed internally. Of course he’d be forced to interact with a group of people he doesn’t know. He thought that he would be fine in this class because what crazy professor would want to grade a hundred projects? This one, apparently. He wasn’t here to make friends; he just wanted to do his work in peace and graduate on time. Maybe if he asks politely enough, the professor will let him work on his own. It would definitely be more work on his part, but it was almost preferable to trying to find a group.

Kei was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to face the person next to him and found one of the guys from earlier who had been whispering, facing him. He had a wild head of dark hair that made him look like he just rolled out of bed. He’s attractive, Kei thought, not that he’d ever say that out loud. 

“Hey man, want to join our group?” the guy said. “We have three,” he gestured to himself and the two people to his left, a muscled guy who used way too much hair gel and another dark-haired boy wearing glasses and a slight smile. “But we still need a fourth.”

Before answering, Kei stopped and weighed his options. On the one hand, it looked like they already knew each other, and Kei wasn’t sure about how well he’d fit into an already formed dynamic. In his personal experience, people who knew each other well were more likely to slack off instead of actually doing their work. On the other hand, if he refused and emailed the professor instead, he ran the risk of getting paired with a bunch of people who wouldn’t do their parts of the project, which could only lead to a headache for him. At least these other boys looked diligent enough. Kei hoped he wasn’t making a mistake when he responded with a yes. 

The other student grinned at him. “Awesome! Welcome to the group. I’m Kuroo, that’s Bokuto,” he pointed to hair gel, who smiled enthusiastically and gave him a thumbs-up, “we’re both fourth years, and that’s Akaashi, he’s in his third.” he gestured towards the other dark-haired student who gave a small wave. 

“I’m Tsukishima, and I’m in my second year.” Kei said. However, before Kuroo was able to respond, the professor began to speak again, effectively ending their conversation.

“We can talk more after class.” Kuroo said before turning back to face the front. 

Kei quickly turned his attention back to the professor and could only hope that this wouldn’t turn out to be a complete mess. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, once he had finished packing up his stuff, he turned towards the other three students, hefting his bag up onto his shoulder.

“So did you guys want to exchange numbers? We can figure out a time to meet up. I’d like to get this started as soon as possible.” Preferably so I don’t have to try and play nice for too long. Kei thought.

“Actually, are you free right now, Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked. “We were already planning on grabbing some breakfast after class, but I don’t see why we can’t get the project started as well.”

Kei nodded. “I have a break until noon.” Kei doesn’t mention how he had to skip breakfast to not be outrageously late, and grabbing something to eat sounded amazing right now. 

“Thank God, I’m starving.” said Bokuto, raising his arms above his head in a stretch. “Is the cafe over in the student building good for you? They serve the best breakfast in the whole school, hands down.”

Kei nodded again and started to follow behind the other three boys as they made their way out of the lecture hall. Once out in the hallway, Akaashi quickly fell into step with Kei as Kuroo and Bokuto continued on in front, laughing loudly at a joke one of them told. 

“Sorry, they can be a bit much sometimes.” Akaashi said.

“They definitely are eccentric.” Kei responded. “I’m assuming that you guys have known each other for a while?”

“Yes, Bokuto and I were in school together, here in Tokyo. Kuroo went to a different school, but we all used to play volleyball and would often practice together. Bokuto is the only one of us that still plays though, he’s here on a sports scholarship, actually.”

Bokuto turned around and shot them a cocky smile. “You’re looking at the best outside hitter on the team. Blockers cower in fear when they see me coming in for a spike.”

Kei looked him up and down. He definitely had the build of a powerful volleyball player. He was solidly built with strong muscles in his arms and thighs, obviously gained through countless jumps and spikes. 

This time it was Kuroo who turned around and spoke. “Please don’t encourage him. He doesn’t need any more praise going to that big head of his.”

Bokuto glared at Kuroo. “I’m not fishing for compliments here, Kuroo, I’m just stating a fact. Do you forget that I used to be one of the top five aces in the country back in high school?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “How could I forget? You only bring it up at least once a week.”

“That’s a lie, and you know it. It’s like once every two weeks at best.” Bokuto huffed as Kuroo laughed.

“I wasn’t going to praise him.” Kei said as he pushed past the two. “I was just thinking about how I definitely wouldn’t be cowering away from your spikes, I’m too good of a blocker for that.”

Kuroo and Bokuto stared at his back as he began to walk away, only being pulled out of their stupor when Kei called back to them. “Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there gaping like fish?” Behind them, Akaashi let out a chuckle. 

Bokuto quickly ran up to Kei and started to match his pace. “Wait, wait, wait. You play volleyball?”

Kei hummed in agreement as Kuroo added, “Can’t say I’m surprised you’re a blocker; you definitely have the height for it.”

“You have to come and practice with us sometime! We could always use another blocker.” cried Bokuto. “Kuroo used to be a middle blocker in high school too, but it’s always more satisfying to break through two people than just one. There’s only so many times you can break through the same guy before it gets too easy and repetitive.”

“Hey asshole, I’m a great blocker. You really should be nicer to me. I don’t have to help you, you know. I can stop at any time.”

The two began to bicker with each other until Akaashi laid his hands on both their shoulders, stilling them. “Save your fighting for later. Please don’t scare away Tsukishima before we’ve even had a chance to start this project.”

The four of them continued to the cafe, where they each got something to eat and grabbed a table together up against the far wall of the room. Once they had all settled in, Kei was pleasantly surprised to find that they all were very serious about getting the work done. Even Bokuto and Kuroo, who Kei assumed would spend most of the time joking around, kept on task and contributed well.

After an hour of work, Kuroo closed his laptop and stretched his arms above his head. “I think we have the basics down for the project now. I’d say it’s a good time to call it quits for today.”

Kei nodded and began to pack up his things. He started to stand up but was quickly stopped by a hand on his arm. Kei looked over and saw Akaashi giving him another small smile. “You still have some time until your next class, right, Tsukishima? You don’t have to leave just because we’re finished for today, you’re free to stay.”

Kei doesn’t know why but looking at the earnest expression on Akaashi’s face made him stop mid-motion and sit down again. Staying for a little while longer wouldn’t hurt. He should probably make an effort to be friendly with the other boys. He was about to work with them for the rest of the semester, after all.

“So Tuskki--” Kuroo began.

“Please don’t call me that.” Kei said quickly. So much for being friendly, he thought, but Kuroo only laughed. 

“Sorry, Tsukishima then. Anyways, you said you’re a blocker, right? I’m assuming that means you played in high school.” Kei nods. “What school did you go to?”

“Karasuno in Miyagi.”

“Karasuno, huh?” Bokuto said from across the table. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them, though I can’t say I know a lot of the schools from that area. The only one that rings a bell is Shiratorizawa”

“Yeah I’m not surprised. We weren’t exactly a powerhouse of a team or anything.” Kei continued. “We did make it to nationals during my second year, even made it to the top four, but that’s all.” 

Bokuto lets out a snort. “That’s all? Sounds pretty impressive to me.”

“I agree with Bokuto.” Akaashi paused for a moment. “How long ago would that have been? You said you’re a second-year student now, correct?” 

Kei nodded. 

“So I would have been in my third year. I was there for that tournament too.”

“Excuse me,” Bokuto said. “You were there for that tournament? Kashi, you won that year. You’re allowed to brag a bit.”

Kei stopped and turned in between Bokuto and Akaashi. “Wait, you both played for Fukurodani?”

“Yup!” Bokuto said, popping the P. “Although I was long gone by that tournament, I had already graduated by then. Akaashi was the best setter we’ve ever had, though.”

“I remember watching your game. You all played really well; it was a nailbiter of a match, to say the least.” Kei said as he glanced over at Akaashi.

A light dusting of pink coloured Akaashi’s cheeks, and he quickly looked away. “Thank you. What about Nekoma, Kuroo? They went that year as well, right?” 

“Yeah, but they were knocked out pretty early on. Kenma wasn’t too happy about that.” Kuroo chuckled. 

“That one was our fault, actually.” Kei interjected. “We beat them in round 2, though they didn’t make it easy. The setter they had was definitely on par with our own.”

“Yeah, Kenma can be pretty scary when he puts his mind to it. I was in the stands for that game. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize your school’s name.” Kuroo paused for a second. “Wait, you must be the middle blocker that Kenma complained about afterwards for like, a month straight. You are freakishly tall, at least compared to him. They had a lot of trouble with you.”

Kei shrugged. “I told you I’m a great blocker. Don’t know why this comes as a surprise.”

Kuroo and Bokuto both started laughing. 

“I like you, Tsukishima.” Bokuto said while trying to catch his breath. “I think we’re going to have a good time this semester.”

Kei looked around at all three of them, and for some reason, he couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
